The second human puppeteer ( up for adoption )
by Exploding sword
Summary: Sasori was looking for an apprentice that he could pass on his art to. His first stop the leaf village and imagine his surprise when His apprentice comes running into him Literally! Now he will train this child to show the power of puppets. Now if only he could stop making explosive's. IT'S NOT ART
1. Puppeteer in training

Sasori sighed as he approached kahona. He was still looking for an apprentice and with Sanu banning the art of human puppets there was slim chance there. Now many would question why he wanted an apprentice. The answer was simple. He didn't want art (or his art) to die out. What he wanted was someone to surpass him so they may tell the world of his art. Since kahona and sanu had an alliance so this was a nice place to start. "Hey hold on buddy what are you her for?" Said one of the gate guardians. "I'm from sanu I'm sasori of the red sands I'm looking for an apprentice." He knew he was taking a risk but these guy's screamed lazy but he had a back-up plan if - "alright buddy just don't start any trouble ." Okay he didn't think it would actually work. "Thank you." Hey he wasn't going look a gift horse in the mouth. With a devious smile he walked in 'It' time to find my apprentice."

[ 6 hours later]

No one caught sasori's attention and those who did wanted nothing to do with puppetry. He had wasted time coming here was a waste of time. It infuriated him that no one could see art. How was he going to find an apprentice at this rate? Kami dammit was his apprentice going to just run into him? "WATCH OUT!" He heard someone scream right before some kid ran into him. Normally this wouldn't knock him to the ground but with the angle the kid ran at him along with how short he was hitting him in the right spot. Well it knock him flat on his ass infuriating him even more.

"Watch it kid didn't your parents teach you manners?" Sasori then got a good look at the kid. He had blonde hair with red tips, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a with short sleeve shirt, black shorts, he was (as previously said) surprising short for his age. "I'm sorry I don't have any parents." The kid said look down in sadness. Sasori then felt a little bad. He knew what it was like to loss parents but this kid said he didn't' have any. At least he had ciyo-baa-chan to raise him. "Do you have anyone to raise you? Orphanage? Grandparents?" He could see a little of himself in this kid... wait he wished an apprentice ran into... before the kid could answer he looked at the sky and thought 'Kami I know I haven't been the best person but you just granted my wish I will now believe you with all my heart as the one true God'

meanwhile with a certain priest

"Achoo holy shit I can still sneeze."

Back with sasori and the kid the kid finally answered his question. " the orphanage kicked me out and I don't have anyone butt jijj." Sasori stared at this kid other than the orphanage part he sounded like a young him. "Who's your jiji?"Sasori asked would like to ask if he could train this kid but first he needed the permission (and if they said no he still would) the kid pointed to the homage tower... oh this might be a problem. Actually thinking about it wouldn't the hokage grandchild be extremely guarded so this kid was probably just really close to him to call him that.

Or he just had balls of steel

"Hey kid do you wanted to be a ninja?" The second he said that th kid ha stars in his eyes. " YES I WOULD! AT YOU A NINJA?CAN YOU TRAIN ME? HOW DO YOU FIGHT?WILL I KNKW COOL JUTSU? CAN-"sasori than interrupted " wo wo calm down yes just stop shouting just one question. Do you like puppets?"

The kid than looks at him like he'd grown a second head. "Like toy's cause I'm cool with toy's?

Good enough for him

[ 6 months later]

Sasori was proud of his apprentice. In six months he had found he had not only a desire to learn but enormous chakra levels. He had control I've them and we now using chakra strings.

On a separate note he had finally got home to STOP CALLING ART TOY'S

And soon he was going to finish his first original puppet. He had bought a large amount of weapons and told him go nuts but not to use them all on one puppet. That was a two weeks ago an he was going to check his apprentice all his student had asked for a high favor and he felt he had earned it. Walk in into his apartment building and to his room he was shocked by what he saw. Seven puppets.

The first had six arms each with a scimitar in each hand. Stood as tall as sasori, and had a crown on its head, the rest of it's body hidden by a yellow robes, it's face had a neutral expression and it's eye's were hallow.

The second on looked like Naruto with Fox features, it had yellow Fox ears and a tail, claws for hands, slited red eyes, holes in his hands (no doubt senbon launchers), his mouth had enlarged canines, and his whisker marks were defined even more.

The third one was an exact copy of the kyuubi ( a smaller version) at the end of it's tails had holes in them, it was as tall as a horse, at the sides of it's mouth looked like small flamethrower's, an it's claws were sharpened and polished.

As he was about to get a good look at the fourth puppet it was sealed in a scroll along with the others except the ones he's already seen.

"Sasori-sensei I didn't hear you come in. Anyway what do you think of my puppets? The others still have flaws but these are fine. But I can tell you what I'm goin for in design and some of the weaponry. The one you were about to see was supposed to look look like a chunin with a katana and hidden kunai launchers however the launchers keep locking up and I can't get the face right. The next was supposed to be a scorpion but the tail won't stay on. The next was supposed to look like a mixture of a spider and human however the legs kept getting tangled and the flamethrower in his mouth kept malfunttioning. The final puppet was supposed to be a siren with a staff with a harp on top but this one just wouldn't stay together also the poison fog in her chest won't stay in. However I want you to meet koloktos, Fox me, and mini kyuubi."

...

Sasori was shocked. His apprentice had already created three new puppets with four on the way with slight defects. He was proud to say that he would train the next user of human puppets. By first there was something he had to say first.

"Naruto I found out your parents like you asked and let me say I almost screamed when I found out." That caught the blond' s attention and he had the look of tell me written on his face so hard you'd have to be blind to see.

Luckily sasori still had sight.

"Your mother was kushina uzumaki the red death and your father was..."

 **Author note**

 **Cliffhanger. I know what your thinking. "What but he posted two things yesterday how has he just posted this"**

 **is to say sorry for the wait for the five swords of the apocalypse**

 **the day I joined fanfiction I've wanted to do a puppet story and had been working on it**

 **3\. I love you guy's (no homo)**

 **On a serious note I have a challenge and a reward for you all. Who ever can guess naruto's father get' s to three things in the fanfiction**

 **1\. A custom made puppet of your design just give me specific' s (doesn't matter human or normal)**

 **2\. The first girl in the harem (harem fics are just who I am)**

 **naruto is allied with. (Oto,Iwa,Ame, etc)**

 **So with that said LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

 **My bad about the name at the end my atocorrect randomly put that their...sorry**


	2. Daddy

Disclaimer I don't own the Naruto

"Orochimaru the snake sannin" sasori said before looking at naruto's window sensing someone there. Someone who was not of the ANBU 'watching' the blond puppeteer. Naruto seeing his sensei' s stiffened look. Thinking before acting he shot a chakra string at the window that wrapped around someone. With a tug he pulled the stalker into his apartment revealing...

Orochimaru himself...talk about awkward first meeting.

"Ummm hi son how's it been?"

Very awkward first meeting

 **3 hours earlier**

Orochimaru stood hidden in the forest of death. For years his child had been abused and he was finally taking him back. It wasn't easy getting everything prepared for the 'kidnapping' of his son. First he had to plan on how to get in to kahona... then he remembered he could walk through the damn door. Then he had to find out ninja patrols and where his son's schedule was since in the past six months he had switched it up. Then he had to plan six escape routes and decoys so they wouldn't track him not to mention a distraction in the middle of town so that he had time to get out(getting was easy).

"Orochimaru-sama preparations are complete... if I may ask what is it in the leaf that we would risk capture for is it that important?" Asked kabuto his loyal servent. The snake sannin glared at his subordinate flaring his KI(killer intent) making him sweat. "Kabuto what we are risking our lives for is my son. The one thing I would give anything on him. I have had spies in this village just for him... I have waited for this moment for nine years and I will successfully get him. I did not become the monster I am today to be simply stopped in my one true goal DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME KABUTO!" Finished the angry sannin walking closer during his sentence to the now terrified kabuto.

"Yes orochimaru-sama please forgive my insolence." Wimpered kabuto feeling like he had betrayed his master's trust. Orochimaru calmed himself having remembered that kabuto was a loyal to a fault and that he didn't know he had a child. He was sure if he told him he would have broke in by himself long ago to try and kidnap his sons.

Which would be loyal... and suicidal

"Good know operation...Fox hatchlings is ago."

Note to self fire the mission naming guy that was terrible

(At the gate of konoha)

Katetsu hagane and his partner Izumo kamizuki the eternal gate guardians of the hidden leaf. It was there duty to guard these gates with their lives for as long a possible. If they were to fall countless spies and enemy ninja would break in destroying the leaf from the inside.

Yet they weren't the brightest at there job

"Hey izumo I spy with my little eye something brown" said katetsu. His partner sighed being gate guardians was boring And I spy only entertained so much. "What tree?" he answered quite bored with this game."nope." Now he was interested "dirt." "Nope" "wood" "close but no cigar"(does anyone say that anymore?) "Alright I give what is it?" "Merchant cart" indeed it was. When it got to the gate the driver of the cart stopped and pulled out some papers."hello I'm here to sell my medical supplies and to treat my patients." Said the driver of the cart in a formal brown kimono and a large hat covering his face. "Sorry Sir we need inspect your cargo." Said the gate guardians walking in back of the carriage.

(Ten minutes later past the gate)

"Orochimaru how did they not notice us? I mean we literally walked past them." Questioned kabuto when his master said they were going to walk past the front door he thought he was crazy. Now...now he was just curious. "My dear subordinate let you right now. Those idiots could let in a S-rank missing-nin if he had a good excuse not to mention if they get into inspecting something they miss everything else." Said orochimaru as if talking in the past.

Now for the distraction.

(Market area)

Several ROOT and oto nin were disguised as civilians ready for their part. Now this was a delicate procedure of starting a large scale fire while framing kiri nin but it would be worth it. If all else failed the ROOT had explosive tags to take their lives here and now. They just waited for the signal.

And waited

...waiting...

...wai- oh shit now

One root nin pretending to be drunk knocked over a combustible liquid spilling the liquid around him causing other disguised nin around him to slip one just so happened to have a cigar he had _just_ lite to enjoy.

The flames were rising faster than they expected killing some ROOT and injuring the sound nin.

They don't get paid enough for this.

(Back with our two intruders)

Orochimaru seeing ninja rushing to the market knew it was time to act. Switching out of his disguise be rushed to his son's home knowing that for weeks he hadn't left his room for some reason.

When he finally stood there outside the window he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years. Racking through his head trying to remember who sounded like this so he could see if he had to kill them or not. Then he was wrapped in a chakra string and pulled in.

This is we're we are now

(now)

Talk about awk-hey wait I already wrote this

Naruto eye's widened. This was his father. He looked nothing like him. His hair,skin,eye's, and especially tongue.

That was just weird.

Naruto was now trying to figure out what his mother looked like since it was obvious he got his looks from her but with the body of a man. That or he had a seal on him changing his look.

"Hey naruto have you always had a seal on the back of your kneck? Is it gravity seal you've been working on?" He heard his master say.

Seal it was.

Channeling as much chakra into the seal as possible it took at least sixty percent of his reserves to break it especially when a bright light shined.

Here stood the real Naruto

He was t least 4'7' (Is that tall for ?) White pale white skin, his hair when down to his back a fiery red with some strains being a pure black, his eyes like his father's except while his was yellow naruto's was purple, and his tongue felt longer.

"Okay I know we just met and I don't know why you (pointing to sasori) are here but we have... like ten minutes to leave the hidden village before I, you, and sasori get caught and if they see all of us together. Well Anko won't have to worry about killing me at least." Said the bound sannin with a look of urgency on his face.

"Okay bit first."as Naruto finished this sentence he brought his father closer before delivering a punch to the face." That's for not sending a card at least... okay let me pack and we're off.

As orochimaru fell from being unbound he heard sasori briefly snicker for.a bit before orochimaru glared. Right know they all had to escape konoha.

Or die trying.

 **Author note**

 **Yes danzo is helping orochimaru if you were wondering about the root. He might be featured in the next chapter or two. But now our hero(?)es have to escape the leaf or die trying.**

 **Also I'm a little sad no one tried to guess his father. Did I overplay the reward...nah I probably not that popular yet. Oh well.**


	3. Escape

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

Chapter 3 Escape

Running through the roof tops we find our two puppet him and snake sannin trying to escape the leaf. Fortunately they hadn't been seen yet. However with ninja searching everywhere for people who don't belong and 2/3 people here don't.

Well neither is naruto but he's allowed here.

Each had different thoughts on the matter of leaving. Sasori was really didn't care if they were leaving since he knew the leaf wouldn't allow his art to be used here. They were allies of Suna after all and the political shitstorm if they did would be terrible for them. However he was debating with himself on what to do with orochimaru when they escape. He had betrayed the akatsuki and he wanted him as a puppet;however, if he didn't he could have him train naruto since he was his father.

He still couldn't get over that.

Naruto( who also was still surprised) was ecstatic about leaving finally he could leave this cesspool of a village and not have to fear them again. He would miss the Ichiraku family but he would always remember them especially his nee-chan he couldn't help but think about her at times. However he was still trying to figure out his father who left then came back. He came out of nowhere and now he wanted him. What was he playing at?

Orochimaru was currently unsure if how to respond to the way his son had changed. He wasn't disgusted actually more proud of him it was just who taught him. The little boy he had been reported as a ball of energy changed into a calm workers and he wasn't sure what he was going to so with him. There was one thing he knew though. 'I have so many birthdays to make up.' Orochimaru thought to himself mentally crying from thought.

However what they didn't know was that they were being tailed by a certain purple haired konoichi. Someone who that the world had hated the sight of the snake sannin. However they would see where they were going and report this to the hokage. They couldn't let personal problems ruin this information.

(Near konoha gate)

Near the gate off konoha sasori had a familiar feeling. The one of being watched. Of his years of being a S-rank missing nin he knew not to ignore this feeling. However freedom was just in grasp and if they stopped they could be caught but if they continued they could be followed and then assassinated. So trusting his instincts in one hand he controlled three karasus(plural?) And launching senbon to his left he was treated with the sound of a **substitution** and the thunk of senbon hitting wood. In front of them was an ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask. Judging by the sword strapped to her back she specialized in kenjetsu.

"Orochimaru and Sasori you are both wanted for you crimes against humanity. Surrender now you are surrounded. If you comply you and your...associate will not be harmed before judgment by the hokage." Said the ANBU. It was obviously a lie by her stance. If they were actually surrounded she would have been a lot less tense and she would have a lot more relaxed tone.

Something he noticed Konoha shinobi due.

Orochimaru was the first to react catching the lie. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't try acting like a snake when I'm known as a snake." Orochimaru sayed somewhat gloating/belittling himself. However the ANBU seemed get more she knew she couldn't take two S-rank missing-nin herself.

Yugao herself was nervous. Who wouldn't be. Sure she was an ANBU but these were two S-ranks in front of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat them,but that didn't mean she couldn't stall for backup if spotted by the fleeing criminals. Her first plan(which she doubted would work) if she was spotted was to bluff maybe get an easy victory. This plan went out the window fast.

You don't bullshit a bullshiter as good as Orochimaru.

Her second Idea,the one she would most likely die by, was to engage her targets to by time for allies to hopefully arrive. She would have to go for the kid first. It was nothing personal(maybe a little since he looked like mini-orochimaru) it was just busines,and he was probably the weakest member and a win was a win no matter how easy.

Her third plan was to hold the kid hostage. It wasn't everyday two missing-nin show up guarding the same kid,so the kid must have something special they both want well enough to chance their safety.

Sorry kid but some sacrifices had to be made.

Quickly drawing her sword yugao speed at jonin level speed at the kid. What she happened next had surprised her greatly. The kid took out a scroll and activated it letting out something...furry? Imagine her shock when she stood in front of a certain tailed buuji with the kid on top controlling it. Stood at least twice as tall as her(or 10'8 inches exact hight) and she jumped backwards to avoid a claw strike that would injure at least two broken ribs.

Now she saw why they wanted him or at least a good guess.

Orochimaru must have wanted him as a father,but this theory had done holes. Why would his son be in konoha, where was, how was he not dead yet if he was the snake' s son. Bit the resemblance was all too uncanny for it NOT to be.

Sasori wanted this kid for A. His puppets or B. An apprentice and option B looked more likely. Bit why work with orochimaru. Was he getting something out of this or were they working together. Neither option sounded good.

However this kid had potential. If they were to take him from konoha the future could look rather grim. So this kid had two options take him back to the leaf for interrogation and possibly teaching of puppetry and recruitment.

Or death to remove a future threat.

 **Author note**

 **How many people thought it was Anko?Also why do most puppeteer five take place in the leaf. I don't know much about politics but I'm pretty sure using another country's arts (especially forbidden) would be a political nightmare. Especially without permission. Also konoha dosen' t seem like the type to allow the use of human remains as weapons I mean they basically banned the second' s Edo tensei. But places like Iwa and Oto would since they are more ruthless so I will put it in a Poll Iwa or Oto each will have their own reasons told about in the poll.**

 **Also Accepting puppet Ideas or creations just be specific.**


	4. Out of the leaf to sound

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto if i did we would have learned more about the sound four

Chapter 4

[POV Naruto]

Naruto felt like an idiot. He was fighting an ANBU, a village strongest ninja next to the kage, and he was still somewhat new to the ninja world. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence it was that he knew nothing about his opponent then rank.

In the ninja world information was like double-edge sword. The less people knew about someone made it duller the more people knew about someone made it sharper ,but these rules also applied to you especially if you over-specialized in one aspect.

It was why most puppeteers died easily with wooden puppets and little taijutsu training making them sitting ducks once their puppets were either bypassed or destroyed. Mostly likely burned if their opponent was acquit in fire jutsu. It was why he made most puppets out of metal(except fox-Naruto) despite having more problems and being harder to make/ fix. However if puppets like his kyuubi came out as result what was the matter.

It did however give him a small sense of pride that he had made a puppet out of the leaf' s nightmares.

Back to the fight he had the kyuubi wrapped around him acting like a shield. With it's head laying slightly down and it's claws in front acting like a barrier , and using it's talks firing at the female ANBU. He had loaded 8-9 tails with one hundred senbon at most in each ,and she was dodging incredibly well with her few senbon hitting her.

His puppet was on it currently on his fifth tail and he was starting to get worried. He had hoped the intimidation of fighting a mini-kyuubi would give him enough time to hit her with the full force of his launchers. Instead she had quickly recovered and had started dodging his senbon.

'If this keeps up I'll be in trouble.' Naruto thought as he switched to his sixth tail. He was running out of senbon and he didn't want that ANBU anywhere near him. Especially if she was well versed in kenjutsu if the sword was any indication. 'Were are Orochimaru and Sasori-sensei?' Wondered our young puppeteer.

(With our missing nins)

"Hmmm it seems Naruto strategy was to overwhelm his opponent with senbon; However, that strategy works more for large crowds of enemy and not singular." Observed Sasori. He and Orochimaru were currently monitoring the progress of his student. After all his skills would need polishing if they were to train him.

"Though he's looking more panicked... are you sure he'll be okay?" Asked the snake sannin. He didn't want his son to die when he had just gotten him back after all these years. After all it was a parent's worst fear to die before their children. "You worry too much, and if he starts to get over powered we'll jump in." Replied the living puppet. He wouldn't let his apprentice who had so much potential die at his first challenge.

But he wouldn't baby him. He needed to see every win wouldn't be on a silver platter.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was currently using koloktos as his offence and kyuubi and its' tails still surround him as a makeshift shield having run out of senbon. He was sure that he might hold her off for a little while, But the idea of winning was slowly making progress in his mind. Controlling koloktos he had him swing all his arms on the left side at the ANBU. Her response was to guard against the onslaught of swords before jumping into the trees.

With his opponent hidden Naruto brought his puppet close to him and unsealed Fox-Naruto. Knowing that his opponent had the edge in stealth he put him self in a defensive position. 'Were will she attack from? Side, front, above' worried Naruto before his instincts screamed bloody murder to move.

Acting quickly Naruto jumped through the gap in front of the shield to avoid being turned into a shish kebab as the ANBU rose from the ground below him.

(Back with our missing nin)

"Seems your son almost found out the hard way about staying stationary." Sasori observed. Truthfully he was worried the second The ANBU disappeared she would have the edge(if she didn't already) and could quickly strike down his apprentice. "True but the ANBU has slowed down a little. Those senbon from earlier seem to be taking effect; however, he hit her in the chest or stomach area with few hitting her legs. Did you do something to his senbon?" Questioned Orochimaru trying to find out the cause of the ANBU slowing down.

"I did nothing but give your son the idea to poison his weaponry. He seem to have used a small neuromuscular blocker that must build over time in the short run it would take a lot to immediately take effect, but in the long run a few is all you need." Explained Sasori. So far his apprentice was doing better than anticipated.

Though now it was time to see if it was all for naught.

(Back to the fight)

Naruto was on the offence controlling all three puppets(having being out Fox-Naruto just in case) forcing all to attack the purple haired ANBU. Maneuvering his hand he had Fox-Naruto charge forward swatting with it's claws. The ANBU dodging and weaving through them and those she couldn't dodge she blocked with her sword.

That sword was becoming quite a nuisance.

'But how to get it away.' Though Naruto now having koloktos attack from the right side getting a light cut into her side and causing her to bleed from the sudden attack, not dangerously but enough to slow her down, and accompany the attacks of now 2 of the three puppets.

Suddenly she jumped back and started flipping through hand seals. _**Earth style: double suicide decapitation technique**_ with the cry of her jutsu the ANBU vanished beneath the ground. Seeing this Naruto questioned if the ANBU had forgotten her earlier attempt at this. Turning his eyes to his Fox-self he performed a **_substitution_** with it waiting for the ANBU to grab it by the legs. Imagine his surprise when it was his legs that were pulled through the ground buried to the neck in dirt and not the puppets. 'WHAT HOW. I switch with my puppet so how did she see me?' thought our red-haired protagonist. Looking forward he saw a sword flash-forward till it rest inches before his forehead. "Do you intent to surrender? This will be your only chance." Said the ANBU in a monotone voice. "Let me ask a question before answering you. How did you catch me when I switched with my puppet?" Naruto questioned. He want-no NEEDED to find out how she caught him ,so it wouldn't happen again.

The ANBU seemed to contemplate his question before giving in to his request. "I'm a sensor-type which allowed me to sense were you were the entire time we fought ,so even if you hid I would have found you. Now do you surrender not" The ANBU said explaining his defeat before pressing the blade against his forehead. (never understood why people do this when their opponent isn't dying but you won't see it often.) Now thinking about is yes he could see why he lost now. Looking back he didn't have a great offence and an even weaker defense. His...strategy was nonexistent. And the entire time he remained basically stationary a big flaw in being a shinobi. Due to all these flaws he was going too los-

CLANG

Or maybe not yet. looking up eh saw that the sword that was pressed against his head seconds ago was on the ground and the ANBU's arms had gone slack against her body and she was struggling to even stand now. "W-What did you do?" The ANBU questioned with strain in her voice. Naruto pondered this. Tell his enemy how he beat her or don't ,but she did tell him how she beat him so it was common courtesy to tell her.

Hey just cuz she was an enemy did mean he didn't need manners.

"I poisoned my senbon with a slow acting neuromuscular blocker. Seems it's finally taking effect." Explained Naruto. His opponent incapable of fighting he would call this a victory if he hadn't been trapped in the dirt like a worm... semi-victory I guess.

(Missing nins... last time)

"Hmmm he did much better than anticipated. I would thought we would need to interfere;however, his performance was sloppy and all over the place. I can't put him down to much thou poisoning his senbon to take out his opponent in non-lethal fashion is a great way to capture shinobi getting captures in his opponent before it happened ny underestimating her... D+." Graded Sasori as if he were a teacher. Orochimaru looked at the puppeteer with a questioning look. "He's ten years old. The fact he wasn't subdued is a miracle on his own right . Not to mention the advanced use of poison,which is supposed to be used to be for medical treatment, at his young age is outstanding?" Asked Orochimaru trying to increase his son's grade.

Not that it mattered.

Sasori looked into his... _ally' s_ eyes before answering."If he has room for improvement then I will push him for it. While he is bright at his age if he grows a big head in battle this will hinder his performance ;however, I do see your point. C and that's all." Orochimaru could see that. When he was a genin he was a bit(cough very cough)cocky which had almost cost him his life on multiple occasions. Hell he was still cocky in some situations though he had toned in down just a little.

Approaching his son he stepped over the now downed ANBU and produced to unearth him from his tomb. When the process was over he looked at the ANBU questioning what to do with her. Naruto caught his look and opened his mouth. "Hey...dad can we leave this one alive? I want to fight her again when I get stronger." His son asked though their was hesitation when saying dad .Had this been any other person he would have ignored their request.

Just this once... for his son.

"I'm counting this as a birthday present." Orochimaru said before walking past the battle ground. He could here his son freaking out about it before running after him.' Even though you aren't trying you act so much like your mother. Not to mention your trying to be Sasori. I can't wait to see what you grow up to be.' Though the pale father as he headed to his destination. Kabuto should be waiting with the disguises for him and his son. 'I didn't plan on finding Sasori though ,so he'll gave to have his own disguise.' Orochimaru continued in his thoughts on the way to his young apprentice.

Escape was so close.

"Sasori-sensei! Why are you staring at the ANBU?!"...

But first he had to stop Sasori from making a human puppet out of his mercy.

(Kabuto' s location)

When Kabuto had seen his become more reclusive then before he had grown curious. The master who he could usually find experimenting on different people working on curse seals or studying them to experiment on himself had suddenly vanished into his personal chambers. Whenever he was walking the streets of his village he would sometimes gain a far away look in his eye's ,or start mumbling about something almost complete. When he was approached to help with infiltration of the leaf he wasted no hesitation to say yes.

When there he had realized he was the only one who had not known why they were risking their lives in the leaf ,having spent longer than he thought experimenting on a knew jutsu.

Finding out that his master had comeback to his old village to retrieve his son had surprised to know learn this. He had never expected orochimaru to have fathered a child to call his own. Finding this out he knew he would have tried long ago to rescue the child and fail doing so. So know he would show his loyalty and bring the son of the snake to his home.

Though where would he stand when he was rescued the child?

Kabuto' s thoughts wandered to what happened afterwords to him. He liked to think He was the son Orochimaru never had ,but what would he be after he got his son back. Would he fade into the distance without a second thought ,or maybe turned into another expirement knowing he had his son.

Dispelling such thoughts he saw his master, his look alike ,and... SASORI!? What was he doing here. No he had to keep calm i mean how likely is it akatsuki sent it's members to deal with a traitor who stole one ring and... okay this wasn't calming him down. Okay maybe they had a talk about him being sasori's spy... that was making it worse.

All that mattered was he wasn't attacking so he was either neutral or friendly.

"Kabuto status report." Orochimaru appeared in front of him while he hadn't noticed while he was mentally freaking out ;however, on the outside he was calm and collected. "Orochimaru-sama the path provided is clear ROOT nin took out all opposing nin. We should be clear to go ,but just in case of the bodies being discovered we sealed the bodies in scrolls." Kabuto gave his report. His master seemed indifferent about this ,but he saw a intested glint in sasori's puppet eyes.

"Hey dad who's this?" Turning his head he was suprised when he saw a ten year old kid that almost looked like a carbon cooy of orochimaru. He wore unzipped green hoodie showing a purple short-sleaved shirt under it, a dark blue ANBU pants with a wrench staped to his side left leg. His skin the same pale white of his master although his face had three whisker marks instead of his masters markings, his eye's that of his father exept purple, however his most standout featire was his red flame colored hair with ebony black strips every know and then.

This was kabuto's first look at naruto uzumaki.

"Oh this is kabuto ah spy Sasori sent to me to observe me ,but know worls for me. Think of him like your gardian and big brother." When the words came out of his master mouth he kabuto had felt a shiver go down his spine. The fact that Sasori had been there when the snake sannin had announced that ,though hearing that Orochimaru trusted him to be a brother to his son made his doubts of being replaced.

"How many bodies do you have?" Sasori asked suddenly in a tone dripping with heavy KI."W-w-we have twnety-three different bodies one being and inuzuka and his dog!" Kabuto told Sasori seeing visions of his own death. "You survive for now. I'm in a good mood now take us to wherever were going." Sasori told the frightened medi nin in training. "Y-yes Orochimaru this way." Kabuto lead the group so far to their escape with a little extra fear keeping him ahead of the group.

 **Autho notes**

 **This chapter was a lot harder to get out because of the fight scene along with the face I kept having to change it while considering their situation. In the first version i had them actually make yuago into a human puppet ,but this was quickly canned due to them having already a tight schedule of escape.**

 **The second had them escape in a carriage while working on a human puppet then i though how how shaky a carriage is and if someone were to see them in the middle of it's creation.**

 **Eventually I came up with this were we have the materials to make them so we and were leaving konoha. I still feel i could have done better but it's really hard to describe a puppeteer fighting. I also took the time to properly describe naruto since i glossed over it.**

 **No onto the poll we have 2 for oto and 1 for iwa this poll ends in two chapters so if you want naruto trained differently in the village you like more put your vote in.**

 **Also before i go remember if you have any puppet ideas i'll listen just be specific**


	5. A Little update in things

Okay

I have some good and and bad news.

Let's get the bad news. This only really bad for people who liked a second human puppeteer that being the story is going on hiatus unfortunately. See after my how long absence half a year I think. I did some thinking about **All** my fics , got some ideas for new ones , changed some characters ideas. Then I got to my second human puppeteer and I realized I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, So until I really know what to do with it will be on Hiatus unfortunately.

Quick shout out to Kira Akuma who inspired the idea for a knew puppet so when it does come back we've got a new murder machine... I mean puppet to create.

Okay here's some good news. I've decided to update my older stories beginning , because it's got some pretty grammar, and create a new for those who wanted something a little different from the Naruto stories and aren't really interested in Zelda. Probably doesn't help I've got myself a new series I like ,cuz as much as I love Naruto it's a little ridicules with how big it is, in both lore and fanfiction, and I think It might help to expand out.

on a separate note is anyone else having problems with this's sites messaging system. Like for A long time I didn't get a messages from this site on messenger or my mail system unless it was a follow or favorite very rarely a story(that sounds a lot more arrogant then I mean). then I went to my alerts or some authors I read from low and behold they've been updating their stories. I doubt I'm the only one having this problem so what's up with that?

-E.S.


	6. I'm sorry I just can't

Well...this is how it feels. This is how it feels to look back at your past and say where was I going with this? Despite being the thing that put me on this site I never had an idea where to end it? Hell I had nothing planned ,but the first few chapters. Know as I look forward I have ideas for stories. Stories I actually have an ending to.

Despite how well I thought my first stories were and how much I said I hate authors who never finish their work...I can see how they stop. No for me it wasn't people flaming them constantly. I fell out of love for the fandom. I actually think I was falling out of it when I started. The stories were my attempt to stay just in there a little bit longer. My most recent attempt felt like it was more to convince myself to go back to it.

I think this because as I said above I never had an ending or an idea where to go after the group already formed or they escaped the village. Too much ambition ,yet not enough thought put into it. Hell even my Zelda story had an idea of what the ending would be... an ending I still want and am sure I can write. I can't keep saying I'll update these or I'll come back to these because I can't bring myself to. Anything I actually did write would feel just...hallow.

I wanted to be the author that never abandoned my work that always finished it. I wanted to be a cut above the rest ,and looking back I started in the wrong direction. I tried to keep it serious when in actuality I'm pretty sure I was going through that phase in life. You know the edgy phase we all go through without thinking about it.

Seriously pretty sure all I read was dark Naruto stories.

I can't even go back and enjoy them. I've changed in two years ,and unfortunately so has my muse. I just can't seemed to really get back into the fandom. A story here or their ,but never actually get into it. Maybe it was a combination of things that caused me to fall out of love with it ,but can't pin down where it all stopped.

So I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart for wasting your time. For those who wanted these stories to grow into something a thing of beauty. I can't deliver. It's just not who I am anymore. I can't be the person to write this.

Yet somehow I feel like I'm free. Free to pursue other fandoms and try different stories.

As for these...well it would be a shame to end them so...I guess their up for adoption. Maybe they find someone who can actually complete them. Some one who can give you the ending you all deserve.

I do have to thing Kira Akuma though once again for his ; unfortunately, wasted ideas for the puppet story. Dude gave me more creative ideas for puppets than I could think of even if he only gave 2 .Thanks for that sorry I couldn't entertain you or put your ideas to use.

Just...Fuck.

Never thought I'd become what I hate. Well know I see their side of the argument.

Writings hard. Rewarding when you do it right ,but without a purpose or even a clue as to what your doing...it's torture. Yet somehow I feel inspired. As if from the ashes of my old works I come out as something different a new author hopefully a better one. So I have let me say this one last time.

To everyone who supported me at the beginning I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay it's fine if you don't want to read anything more from me. To those who stay and are willing to give me a second chance despite the fact this could happen again because I can't promise it won't...well I don't know what to say. Thank you...

Just hope I can be better in the future...and I have to add this hurts... surprisingly a lot more than I thought it would.


End file.
